spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Travel Take Over
'''Time Travel Take Over '''is the seventy-sixth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Black Sponge *Snailster Slimey *Cyan Kent *Leader Plankton (cameo) *Officer John (cameo) *Officer Nancy (cameo) *Sir Sandy (mentioned) *Snailster Gary (mentioned) Plot Black Sponge, Snailster Slimey, and Cyan Kent travel back in time in order to stop Leader Plankton from taking over the ocean. Story "Alright, that’s the plan!" Black Sponge announced. "But you didn’t even give us a plan," Snailster Slimey pointed out dryly. "Well maybe if I had any ideas, I’d give you guys a plan," Black Sponge said. "Come on, guys. This group has been falling apart ever since Sandy died. We can’t let that happen! We have to stop Plankton!" Cyan said in an attempt to motivize the others. "I dunno, Cyan. Maybe we should just let it happen. It’s not like we’re ever defeat Leader Plankton anyway," Snailster Slimey suggested. "Enough with the negativity, Gare-bear rip-off! Ugh, if only we had a time machine so we could go back in time and save Sandy," Black Sponge sighed. "Wait! That’s it! Remember when Leader Plankton used a Prehistoric Pasteurizer to make the world prehistoric again? If I can get that device, I can modify it to make a time machine!” Cyan realized. "Then we can save Sandy! AND WE CAN SAVE GARY TOO. Alright, Snailster Rip-off! Go get the Prehistoric Pasteurizer! And remember if you don’t get it, I’LL FIGHT YOU ON FIRE!" Black Sponge demanded. "Don’t you think that’s a little harsh?" Cyan asked. "No, Snailster Slimey’s a terrible teammate! Not only did he replace my Gare-bear but he never helps us when we have an important battle!" Black Sponge. "Says the sponge who whines about Gary all the time. If you’re so great, how come you weren’t able to save Sandy? I’ll be back with the Prehistoric Pasteurizer in a few minutes," Snailster Slimey said dryly as he headed towards Bucket of Evil. Once he got there, he used one of his eye stalks to knock on the door. Leader Plankton soon opened the door. "Oh hey, Snailster Slimey! Good to see you again! How it’s going?" Leader Plankton greeted. "It’s been going pretty good. By the way, can I have your Prehistoric Pasteurizer?" Snailster Slimey asked. "Oh, sure!" Leader Plankton grinned, handing Snailster Slimey the device. "Thanks, Leader Plankton! I gotta get going now, the team wants me," Snailster Slimey said as he headed back to headquarters. "Alright, bye!" Leader Plankton waved before closing the door. Snailster Slimey soon got back to Anti-Plankton headquarters and handed the Prehistoric Pasteurizer to Cyan. He then spent the next few minutes re-modifying it. “Alright, done!” Cyan grinned. “Alright! Let’s go back in time and save Gary!” Black Sponge grinned, trying to grab the device from Cyan. “Hold on there, Black Sponge! How about instead of saving Gary, we stop Leader Plankton from taking over the ocean?” Cyan suggested. "That’s a great idea! Not only would the ocean be a safe place, but Gary would be alive too! Let’s do it!" Black Sponge grinned and Cyan quickly hit the button, bringing them back to June 30, 2012. They quickly snuck over to the Chum Bucket, breaking inside. Sheldon, not noticing their break in, had been worrying whether he would be able to take over the ocean or not. "Oh…what if my plan to take over the ocean doesn’t work? It will," Sheldon said, hopping into a giant robotic version of himself. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Black Sponge shouted, slicing into the with an axe. Cyan joined along, using a chainsaw to help destroy the robot. "Gah!" Sheldon groaned as he fell to the floor. "My robot! My glorious robot! How dare you fools! I was gonna use that to take over the world!" Leader Plankton growled. "I don’t think so!" Officer John said, clipping miniature handcuffs around Leader Plankton. "You’re going to be in jail for a long time, buddy!" Officer Nancy shouted, throwing Sheldon into the police car before driving off along with Officer John. "We did it! We did it! We prevented Leader Plankton from taking over the ocean!" Black Sponge grinned. "We sure did! This is a major accomplishment, guys! Let’s go back to the present and see how everybody’s doing now that Leader Plankton never took over!" Cyan grinned, pressing the button. Trivia *This is the first episode of Season 4. **This also marks the first episode to have a title card done by WumboMan. *Sandy and Gary are mentioned several times during this episode. *Leader Plamkton is strangely kind to Snailster Slimey when he asks him for the Prehistoric Pasterizer. *The members of Anti-Plankton actually suceed in preventing Leader Plankton from taking over the ocean. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Episodes Category:2015 Leader Plankton! New Year's Marathon Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Season Premiere